


wild silk roses

by burnshoney



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, American Sign Language, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Deaf Character, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Endearments, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Married Life, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-War, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnshoney/pseuds/burnshoney
Summary: Being Queen of Lux Aurea isn't easy, but Amaya's there for her at the end of the day when Janai needs it.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	wild silk roses

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as me yearning to simply just read janaya fluff because i needed it after a hard shift at work and some shit circulating twitter but it turned into 3.2k very quickly. anyways, AMAYA AND JANAI ARE CANON LESBIANS AND ARE FEELING "A SORT OF WAY ABOUT EACH OTHER" AT THE END OF S3. TALENTED INCREDIBLE BRILLIANT AMAZING SHOW-STOPPING. THANK YOU TO DEVON, OUR JANAYA LORD AND SAVIOR
> 
> enjoy!

The moment the gilded double doors of their bedchamber click closed behind her Janai sags against them, forehead thumping against the seam. Everything she's been holding back since the last treaty meeting of the day — something minute about wording in the trade agreement that the delegate from the Earthblood Kingdoms argued with her and her advisors about until the golden ceilings whirled — crashes down all at once and she groans as a headache pounds at her temples. Spinning around until her shoulders are against the doors, Janai lets her eyes flutter closed as she slides down until her knees are pressed to her chest.

Even closed, her eyelids feel like lead, heavy and unwieldy and she gives in to the urge to close them that she's been staving off for hours.

Maybe it's seconds, or maybe it's hours later when there's a tap on her knee and Janai blinks blearily. Above her is the blurry outline of her wife, devoid of all her finery and barefoot, and Janai smiles groggily up at her as Amaya chuckles.

 _'I didn't even get to show you my surprise before you were supposed to go to bed,'_ Amaya teases before she holds out her hand. Wrinkling her nose, Janai takes it before allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. The room spins suddenly and Janai doesn't even realize she's stumbled until Amaya's hands shooting out to grasp her forearms tightly.

Janai blinks, surprised and looks up into the concerned eyes of her wife from where she's all but face-planted into her tunic. Amaya frowns and she sends her a sheepish look. 

"Sorry," she murmurs, flushing, before standing slowly. Her wife's hands fall away but hover still in her peripheral. "I still want to see your surprise though?"

The end of her sentence lilts up like a question but Amaya's face slowly breaks into a smile, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. ' _Yeah?'_ she asks and when Janai nods, her smile widens. ' _Good! I worked really hard on it and I didn't want the tea to go cold. Not,'_ her smile turns into a smirk then, ' _that you couldn't reheat it anyways.'_

Janai sticks out her tongue. 

' _I'm not going to dignify that with a response because we both know what it'll be,'_ she shoots back to Amaya's obvious amusement as she lets herself be steered by the elbow, ' _tea isn't as good reheated.'_

Even as she signs it Amaya copies her movements, mimicking her words back at her. It's a conversation they've tossed back and forth time and time again but simply the _mundane_ of it all makes her shoulders relax. Despite herself and the heavy exhaustion behind her eyes, Janai smiles and watches how Amaya tugs her towards the large vanity with clear intent.

 _'You don't need that where we're going,'_ Amaya comments with a gleam in her eye before her hands still at either side of Janai's face, level with her cheeks. She pulls back slightly. ' _May I?'_

Janai simply nods and a moment later she's breathing out deeply as the diadem is lifted from her temples by careful and loving hands. It's not even that heavy a physical weight but a burden that sits on more than just her head.

She doesn't realize her eyes have closed until Amaya's hand cups her cheek.

More than her wife's lips are smiling when Janai lets her eyes flutter open. The hand resting on her cheek lingers for a moment longer before Amaya is bringing Janai's hand to her mouth to press a kiss to the very center of her palm with a soft smile. Janai watches, a smile of her own curving her lips. She knows if she turns she'll find her diadem in its case of crushed yellow velvet but refuses to look away from the warmth and reassurance of Amaya's eyes as she walks back towards the open door of their bathroom, bringing Janai with her. 

Helpless as always to follow Amaya anywhere she wants her to go, Janai lets herself be guided.

Before they've even reached the bathroom, Janai can smell the slight floral scent of roses wafting from the steam that billows through the open door. She sends her wife a knowing look. "You remembered?" she asks aloud, not wanting to take her hand from Amaya's and her wife nods.

Roses are a flower native to the human kingdoms that Janai never expected to fall in love with but just like the woman in her arms, it seems the Pentarchy is full of surprises. It still brings a smile to her lips; she knows how much trouble Amaya must've gone through to acquire the roses just to sprinkle them in her bathwater.

Janai stops, tugging at her hand until Amaya is pulled back, held against her so that Janai can press an appreciative kiss to her lips. 

"Thank you," she mumbles as her fingertips touch her chin and Amaya pulls back just enough for Janai to see her gentle smile. She jerks her head back, towards the open door again and this time Janai lets herself be pulled inside.

The inside of the bathroom is warm and humid almost to the point of uncomfortability but Janai immediately feels herself ease. She breathes in deeply, savoring the smell of rose and herbal tea and the heat of the bathtub that sits in the middle of the large, tiled room, filled to the brim with bubbles and sprinkled with rose petals. Balanced at the edge of the tub is a steaming teacup and a plate full of what Janai thinks suspiciously is jelly tarts — a human delicacy that she knows Amaya adores and insisted, once their engagement was announced, that the palace cooks learned how to make.

The first time Janai had tried them, during a diplomatic visit to Katolis that was just an excuse to visit her lover, she had made a face that Amaya chuckled at. Never the fondest of sweets, Janai had triumphed nevertheless because she knew Amaya was trying and tested every jelly tart put in front of her before finding one she liked. ' _Strawberry rhubarb with chili,'_ Amaya had signed when Janai asked with wide eyes what the jam in the one she held was.

Janai smiles to herself at the memory. It's a favorite one of hers, concerning Amaya and their now-long history together.

Familiar hands pull at her dress, at the buttons of her trousers and the ties of her boots and Janai becomes putty in Amaya's hands, surrounded as she is by the warm air that clouds off the water. Fabric falls from her body in burgundy and amber layers until she's bare and Amaya gently pulls back her braids into a knot atop her head before wrapping it in red silk

 _'In,'_ Amaya gestures with a nudge and Janai steps into the tub hand-in-hand with her wife until she can sink into the warm bathwater. Immediately she's sighing contentedly — it's the _perfect_ temperature for her sore muscles.

As soon as her shoulders disappear beneath the bubbles she melts into the porcelain side. With lidded eyes she watches how Amaya follows her with nothing but adoration in her eyes, making sure she's settled and comfortable before turning to fold Janai's clothes. She waits until Amaya turns back towards her to lift a hand from the sudsy water and beckon her closer. 

They both smile at the memory of the first time they met and the hand motion that inevitably brought them back together time and time again, fueled by ego.

Rolling her eyes with a fond smile, Amaya sets down her dress on the counter before stepping up to the side of the tub. Janai meaningfully glances down at the ledge and Amaya follows her line of sight before sitting. ' _You got me where you want me,'_ Amaya chuckles, ' _now what?'_

 _'Just wanted to do this,'_ Janai signs before leaning up to kiss her wife soundly. If she relaxed under the balm of the heated water against her strained joints then Amaya eases into the warmth of _her_.

Janai hums when Amaya pulls back. She trails a hand through the bubbles that lap against her collarbones before lifting an eyebrow. "Care to join me, love?"

 _'You were meant to relax,'_ Amaya shoots back playfully but looks contemplative. ' _Are you sure?'_

She nods, lifting her hands from the water. ' _There's more than enough room and I can't eat all these jelly tarts alone.'_

_'I've seen you do it before.'_

Gasping playfully, Janai splashes a bit of water at her wife who flinches away, snickering. Amaya rocks back on the side of the tub before righting herself and Janai watches a bit of sudsy water drip down her cheek. She dashes it away with a crooked finger before it has a chance to reach her chin.

Something in Amaya's eyes softens further and she nods, standing. Janai crosses her arms on the tub edge, resting her chin on the back of her wrist, watching Amaya disrobe in front of her appreciatively. Her fellow Queen undresses in measured steps, unbuttoning her shift and setting it aside before sliding her trousers from her legs. She's already barefoot and Janai lets her head tilt to the side as Amaya unwinds her breast bindings until she's beautifully naked in front of her.

She lets her eyes roam her wife's impressive form. Even though it's been years since she first saw her uncovered, Janai still finds herself in awe of Amaya's body every time she sees it — the corded muscles of her broad shoulders, the tight yet gentle line of her stomach, clear definition of her thighs. 

Amaya stops when she turns around, raising an eyebrow as Janai's eyes rake over her. She cocks her hip, smirking slightly. ' _Like what you see?'_

 _'Immensely,'_ Janai smirks back, raising her chin from her arms to sign as she exaggerates the path of her eyes down to Amaya's abdomen, ' _but I'd like it more if you were in my arms.'_

_'Smooth talker.'_

Janai snorts, scooting back against the tub wall so that Amaya can step in. She picks up the teacup before taking a long drawl, signing one-handed. ' _I tell the truth.'_

When Amaya is finally in the tub with her she settles against the other end so that they're both facing each other before smiling gently. Janai breaks off a piece of a jelly tart before handing it over and Amaya takes it, nibbling on the end as Janai polishes off the rest. They both take careful bites as not to drop crumbs in the bath.

 _'Thank you,'_ Janai repeats when the pastry is gone and Amaya's eyebrows crease slightly.

_'You already said that. Why?'_

Janai catches her wife's wrist gently to bring her closer in the bath. When Amaya is less than a breath's-width away, she releases her arm and catches her eye, instead. ' _Thank you for all of this,'_ she says before gesturing to the steam-filled bathroom around them. ' _I was worried when I couldn't find you at the end of the day but here you were, planning all this for me. You anticipated my needs, Amaya. I can't thank you enough for that. This is exactly what I needed.'_

The soft thing in Amaya's eyes softens further at Janai's name sign for her— ' _shield'_ in KSL but then the crossed fists are pressed close to her collarbones twice as if she's signing ' _love'_ instead. She scoots further up in the bath until the inside of her knees interlocks against the curve of Janai's slender hips so she's close enough that she can cup Janai's cheek.

Janai eases into the touch. She can feel the lingering, twisted burn scar on Amaya's palm press to her golden markings and the feeling is a familiar one. Amaya's eyes shine. ' _I'm sorry for worrying you; I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make sure it was a surprise so I didn't tell anyone I was coming back to our bedroom earlier than usual. Even you deserve rest, love. I know you don't think you do but I wanted to remind you of the fact.'_

Her own hands find Amaya's shoulders, bringing her closer until their chests almost touch with every breath in. She searches her wife's eyes, smiling, turning her face to kiss the scar on Amaya's palm reassuringly. 

_'Thank you for reminding me.'_

Amaya nods before her hand leaves Janai's face to come up and sign. ' _You're welcome. I canceled your meetings for the morning, had Adinah reschedule them for later in the day.'_ When Janai frowns, Amaya waves her hand dismissively. ' _Those delegates and your dusty old advisors can wait. She understood.'_

Chuckling, Janai leans forward until their noses brush. Amaya hums, pleased, and Janai's chest warms with the reminder that Queen Sarai used to do the same thing with her sister when they were kids as a reassurance. She doesn't do it often but knows Amaya enjoys it when she _does._

"I feel like I'm repeating myself," Janai murmurs, her own hand coming up to cup Amaya's jawline until her thumb rests behind her ear, "but thank you, dear. Now come here."

Amaya's hands settle on Janai's biceps, fingers ghosting over the half-suns painted there as Janai leans in and sweetly captures her lips. Her wife's skin is warm from the bath, flush blooming lovely beneath pale olive skin and Janai draws her in until their chests are pressed together. Both of them are slick from the bathwater, dotted with soap and when Amaya pulls back she plucks a rose petal from Janai's shoulder with a muted laugh.

Janai grins as Amaya flicks it back into the water. ' _Got something,'_ Amaya signs cheekily and Janai's smile only widens as she leans back in, lips brushing her wife's for a moment.

"Yeah?" she asks and Amaya nods at the rumble of her words against her mouth. "Guess I'll add it to the tab of things I'll be thanking you for tonight."

With a snort, Amaya pushes her away. ' _Insatiable,'_ she teases and leans back against the tub's edge. The ends of her hair are wet from the bathwater and stick to her shoulders in little curls Janai can't help but touch lovingly. ' _I drew you a bath so you would relax and get clean. Maybe I need to scrub your mind with soap as well.'_

"Prude," Janai shoots back playfully.

Amaya's eyebrow hitches higher lazily and a languid smirk curves her lips which sends a rush of heat that isn't from the water through Janai. ' _Not what you said last night.'_

The blush that rises on Janai's face, burning in two spots on either cheek isn't from the warm water, either. "Amaya!" she laughs, scandalized, and her hand curls around her wife's hip under the water. "You're awful."

Amaya doesn't answer. Janai watches her head cock to the side, studying every inch of her face and Janai flushes further underneath her piercing gaze. 

"What?"

 _'Nothing,'_ Amaya signs before tilting her chin up, ' _you just look...happier. It's been a while since I've seen you so relaxed. I've missed you in bed in the mornings.'_

Her face falls slightly at the end of the sentence, eyes growing a bit sadder than they were before which tugs at Janai's heartstrings. 

She makes a mournful sound. ' _I'm sorry for leaving before you wake,'_ she replies before treading water to draw closer. Amaya's brown eyes are flecked with an amber-like gold close to the iris that Janai adores so adamantly. ' _I'll do better, promise. I know you don't like waking alone.'_

 _'Thank you',_ Amaya nods before closing her eyes and leaning back further into the water. She continues signing without opening them. ' _This is nice. We should do it more often.'_

Even though Janai knows she can't hear her, she hums in affirmation. It _is_ nice, after all. She's missed quiet, intimate moments like these with her wife lately, when it's just them simply basking in each other's closeness without the need of communication. It's something she's craved — a physical presence with Amaya and nothing more. 

They're both bare, flushed with the steam that still wafts off the top of the water but nothing in their touches turns sexual. Amaya ends up leaning back against Janai's chest, murmuring gently with contentment as Janai's fingertips work the soap into her scalp. Soft hands cover in suds travel down the curve of her shoulders, across her back, between the volley of her breasts. 

_'Want me to wash you, too?'_ Amaya asks, concern in her eyes but Janai simply shakes her head.

_'It's alright, but thank you. Again.'_

When the water starts to go lukewarm and they both agree Janai shouldn't reheat it, Amaya pulls the plug and steps out first. She wraps herself in one towel before reaching for another and the second Janai's foot touches the warm tiles, she's being wrapped in the soft white material as well. Janai watches the swirl of the water down the drain and reaches for the last jelly tart on the plate as Amaya goes to retrieve sleep clothes for them both.

She's just drunk the last dregs of loose tea leaves in the bottom of her cup when the bathroom door creaks open. Amaya stands in the archway, two folded nightgowns in hand with a raised eyebrow. The question in her eyes. _You alright?_

Janai nods. She steps up to take the top nightgown from the pile with a soft smile. "I love you," she murmurs and Amaya grins cockeyed.

 _'I know,'_ her wife announces, tilting her chin up. Janai barks out an amused laugh and watches how Amaya drops her towel without shame before dressing.

When Amaya catches her staring, she smirks. _'What're you staring at, hot stuff?'_

Janai doesn't realize she's moved until Amaya's breath ghosts across her chin. She takes her wife's hand and thumbs across the soft wrinkles there, skin warm and rippled with the bathwater. "Your skin is so sensitive," she whispers and presses a kiss to the very middle of her palm. "I forget, sometimes, that humans have more delicate skin than elves. It's cute, your lines from the water."

She feels Amaya shiver when the vibrations of her words reverberate into her water-softened skin and Amaya walks them back until her knees hit the bedframe's side. Instead of bringing Janai onto the bed with her, she simply sits and tugs at her wife until Janai is between her knees and staring down at her adoringly.

Leaning down she presses her mouth sweetly to Amaya's. The kiss doesn't last long but between breaths they steal more until they're settled beneath the yellow quilt in their giant, four-postered gilded bedframe. 

Janai settles against Amaya's side, careful to only cuddle into her jawline just enough so her horns don't catch her wife's skin and Amaya's arm comes around her shoulders. Her thumb works into Janai's bicep and Janai sighs, sinking further into the silk sheets and Amaya's warmth. 

"Goodnight," she breathes against Amaya's neck, knowing she can decipher her words by how sensitive her skin is still, "I love you."

 _'I love you too, goodnight. Sleep well,'_ Amaya signs and Janai hums before letting her eyes flutter closed.

Cradled by Amaya's body, surrounded by the warmth of her soft nightgown and the sheets around her, Janai drifts off easily. Even as she falls asleep she knows Amaya's arm will still be around her in the morning, breath ghosting over the top of her head, her legs tangled with Janai's.

It's the best sleep she's had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come cry with me on twitter (LUXAUREAS) or tumblr (luxaureas) about canon janaya because i'm still in shock abt it. i don't think i'll ever be over it, honestly.


End file.
